


rules to this

by heyHEYOhSorry



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/F, Pre The Flash Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyHEYOhSorry/pseuds/heyHEYOhSorry





	rules to this

There are rules to time travel.

  1. Never go back to the same time period.
  2. You can’t stop someone from dying.



 

However, there’s nothing in the rule book about this.

When the team falls asleep, Sara hops on the jump ship and travels to Central City 2014.

 

Her keys let her into the apartment, and she quietly navigates around furniture and over journalism textbooks, to reach her destination.

“You’re back,” Iris whispers groggily, as Sara pulls back the covers and climbs into bed.

“Just for tonight,” Sara says, wrapping her arms around Iris and kissing her softly behind her ear.

Sara snuggles herself closer to Iris’s soft skin, warm curves, and the calming smell of cocoa butter.

Iris turns slowly in Sara’s arm. She reaches out a hand cradling Sara’s face before softly brushing a strand back behind her ear. “Why can’t you stay longer?” Iris asks.

It’s a question Iris asks often and Sara says the same reply.

“I’m not supposed to be with you.”

“Hmm and why not?”

_Because someone else loves you._

“Well,” Iris says, coyly a mischievous smile on her face as she straddles Sara and lifts her nightshirt over her head, “If you’re only here for tonight, let’s make good use of our time.”

In the morning Sara flies back. She mutes Gideon’s lectures on why this is wrong. She hasn’t gone back to present day to find out the repercussions of her actions.

There are only two rules for time travel, and she hasn't broken those rules.


End file.
